Hierophant Arcana
Hierophant Arcana is a recurring arcana within the Persona series. The Hierophant is a symbol of education, authority, conservatism, obedience to rules and relationship with the divine. The definition of a "hierophant" is a person who interprets sacred mysteries or esoteric principles, and the term was originally used to name ancient Greek priests who did so. Gameplay-wise, the Personas of the Hierophant Arcana have no weaknesses, but no particular strengths as well. Appearances & Persona ''Megami Ibunroku Persona The Hierophant Arcana is represented by Kei Nanjou. Nanjou is the only one to enjoy the benefit of having the Best affinity with the Hierophant Arcana. Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Persona 3 The Hierophant Arcana Social Link is represented by the Book Store owners, an old couple by the names of Bunkinchi and Mitsuko. The Social Link can be initiated in April 25th, when the Book Store re-opens. Furthermore, the Protagonist must give the couple the Persimmon Leaf after hearing their curiosity regarding the Persimmon Tree in Gekkoukan High. Additionally, if the Protagonist fails to rescue Bunkichi when he is trapped in Tartarus, the Hierophant Social Link will be forever lost. The Hierophant Arcana powers up everytime the Protagonist interacts with the Bunkinchi couple, where he learns about their son, and their connection with the Persimmon Tree. Upon completing the Social Link, the Bunkincho couple will give the Protagonist their letter, bestowing the Ultimate Form of the Hierophant Arcana, Kohryu. The Hierophant Arcana is also the Persona Arcana of Shinjiro Aragaki, a member of SEES, and his Persona, Castor. Persona 3: FES The Hierophant Arcana remains relatively the same as ''Persona 3, however, two exclusive Personas, Shiisaa and Thoth were added into the Hierophant Arcana repertoire, while Ananta was shifted to be a Persona of the Aeon Arcana. In Persona 3: FES, apart from Shinjiro Aragaki, the Hierophant Arcana is also the Persona Arcana of Metis, an exclusive playable character in the playable epilogue, titled The Answer. ''Persona 4'' The Hierophant Arcana Social Link is represented by Ryotaro Dojima, the uncle of the Protagonist and his guardian. The Social Link is automatically created during the story, where Ryotaro Dojima has a family-talk with the Protagonist for the first time. Unlike other Social Links, Ryotaro Dojima can only be interacted with once the Protagonist clears one of the dungeons within the Midnight Channel and saves the victims, which allows Ryotaro Dojima to have time off. However, whenever Ryotaro Dojima is available, the Protagonist will not be able to interact with Nanako Dojima and upgrade the Justice Arcana Social Link. Through the Protagonist's interaction with Ryotaro Dojima, he helps Dojima in understanding his daughter, Nanako Dojima's loneliness and the results of Dojima being a workaholic and helps him to mend his relationship with his daughter. Similar to the Justice Arcana, at some point of the Social Link it will require the Protagonist's 'Expression' characteristic parameters to reach certain levels before the Social Link is able to continue leveling up. Completing the Social Link bestows the Ultimate Form of the Hierophant Arcana, Kohryu. Gallery Image:P2EP-Tarot-Hierophant.png|The Hierophant Tarot in Persona 2 Category: Hierophant Arcana Category: Persona 3 Category: Persona 3: FES Category:Persona 4 Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category:Tarot Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona